One Day in the Life
by calypso83
Summary: Edward plays in a band at a local club. Bella is desperately seeking a way to make money to pay for school. Their paths cross in a most unlikely and chaotic manner. Rated M for language. No lemons as of now, maybe later...time will tell! Also heavily influenced by one very superepicawesome band ;D
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story came out of my own personal frustration with school and lack of financial aid, and my brilliant beta Fran suggested I spin a story out of it! So, here goes :) I'm not sure how long this is going to be, so we'll just kinda play it by ear, so to speak, and see where it goes!**

* * *

**Me being NOT Stephenie Meyer, I clearly do not own ANYTHING Twilight...*sadface***

BPOV

"Holy fracking shitballs...what the ever-lovin fuck..." I stood in the middle of my kitchen, frozen in place, staring at the piece of paper in my hand.

"Bells? Yoo-hoo...what's up?" my roommate Alice waved her hands in front of my face, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh...what's up? What's up is I just got a bill from school...apparently, financial aid won't be covering my fucking classes this semester...MY LAST GODDAMN SEMESTER!" I replied, nearly shouting the last part. "I can't afford to pay the tuition myself, my parents can't and won't help me, I have no savings, I have no money, I don't know what to do, I have bills to pay, I can't afford this, what am I gonna do, how...what..."

"Whoa, take a breather...deep breaths...can I see the letter?" My best friend and second roommate, Rosalie, came into the room. I handed her the letter and she skimmed over it quickly, then handed it back to me. "Yeah, looks like something that happened to one of the girls that works at my club, that's how she got into that line of work. She had no other way to pay the bills."

Rosalie was a dancer at one of the three strip clubs in our dinky little town of Forks, Washington...here's the kicker: it was a THEMED strip club. The theme was styled after a very famous album by a very famous "mop-top British invasion"...yep, you guessed it, The Beatles. It was called Sgt. Pecker's Lonely Hearts Club. Clever, I know. The bouncers wore T-shirts that were printed to look like the costumes from Sgt. Pepper, the waitresses wore skimpy versions of the same costumes, and the house band played Beatles songs and looked like they'd stepped right off the cover of the album. It was super cheesy, but Rose made INSANE money. Suddenly I was jerked out of my second trance in as many minutes by the feeling that I was being stared at, which was not an everyday occurrence...Rose and Alice got stared at, Rose because of her job and Alice because of her ridiculous amount of energy (I swear the girl VIBRATED she was so hyper) and the impeccable fashion sense she had.

"What? Did I suddenly start growing purple horns with big green polka dots or something, why the hell are you guys staring at me?" I asked.

"I know how you can make the money to pay your tuition," Rose said.

"Yeah. It's brilliant. OOH! She should wear blue, she looks amazing in blue," Alice gushed in agreement with Rosalie.

I looked at them warily, wondering what scheme they were cooking up, and asked them as much.

"Come work at the club with me!" Rose exclaimed. "We are actually looking for another dancer because one of the girls got married and knocked up...well, not in that particular order but, really, who didn't see that coming? Mike came in every night that Jess worked, stayed for her whole shift, and we ALL know what they did in the private rooms..."

"ROSALIE! WE GET IT!" Alice and I yelled in unison...it was something we'd perfected very quickly in the time we'd all lived together. Rose had a tendency to overshare and ramble and be completely oblivious to both.

"Huh? Oh, sorry...anyway, seriously Bella, you are a great dancer, you just need a little practice on the stage & poles but you're a natural. You have a good sense of rhythm, and you've got curves that all the girls at the club are jealous of!" Rosalie said. Pretty much all the girls that worked at the club had gone to the same high school as Alice, Rose, and me, so we all knew each other and had watched each other go through puberty, which I will admit, had been very kind to me. That being said, however, I didn't really know what to do with my...assets...I had long brown hair which I usually just pulled up into a ponytail, I wore mostly jeans, hoodies, and tennies, or scrubs. I owned 3 sets of scrubs, one for school, one to start my collection, and one that I wore when I was bumming around the house or had to do laundry. I was in my final semester of nursing school and wanted to be a pediatric nurse.

All of a sudden, I heard "Yellow Submarine" playing on the stereo, and I saw Rose and Alice dancing toward me. I tried to escape but they were too quick. They sandwiched me in between them, Rose placing my hands on her hips and hers on mine, and Alice's hands were on my shoulders. I gave in because I knew resistance was futile, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't have any other options. So I figured I'd better learn as much as I could as quickly as I could because Rosalie was working tonight and I would go in with her and talk to Emmett, co-owner of the club and Rose's boyfriend. Alice was coming too, since her boyfriend Jasper was the other co-owner as well as bartender at the club.

A little before 8 PM, the three of us walked in the back door of the club. While Alice headed up front to see Jasper, Rose and I went to Emmett's office. Twenty minutes later, we walked back out, me carrying a bright green outfit made up of a bustier, epaulettes, boyshorts, and go-go boots. Thankfully I had time to take a bath and shave every inch of my body before we left home, otherwise there was no way in hell I'd be putting this outfit on.

Rose and I walked into the dressing room, where a few girls were getting ready for work and a few others were getting ready to go home. I greeted the ones I knew and was introduced to the others. I think they were all girls from the reservation a few miles down the highway. They all gathered around to help me get into my outfit and do my hair and makeup and give me pointers for my first night. We went on stage at 10 PM, but I was ready to go by 9:30, so I started doing some simple dance moves to warm up and get comfortable in the outfit and shoes, I sure didn't want to fall on my face on my first day!

* * *

**Well...there ya go! Whaddya think? Next chapter is gonna be EPOV, coming soon :)**

**I had to laugh when I pictured our girls practicing their stripper moves to "Yellow Submarine"...that song is pretty awesome ;) it's one of my personal favorite Beatles songs...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeere's Eddie! *smirks***

EPOV  
I walked in the back door of Sgt. Pecker's a little after 9 PM. I played drums and guitar and sang in the house band at the club...it was a cheesy gig, but it paid well and I got to watch hot chicks dance around naked or very nearly in those ridiculous yet weirdly hot outfits they wore. I looked into Emmett's office as I passed but didn't see him there so I continued making my way up front and found him sitting at the bar, talking to Jasper and Alice. Alice is my cousin, as well as Jasper's girlfriend. I love the girl like a sister, but she freaks me out sometimes 'cuz she just seems to be this tiny ball of energy. I never quite figured out how someone so tiny could expend as much energy as she did and not pass out...ah well. I made my way over to the bar, stopping to tickle Alice's sides as I greeted Jazz and Em.

"Hey guys, what's shakin?" I asked as I dodged the slap Alice was trying to land and settled on the stool next to Em.

"We got a new girl starting tonight, and just in time too since we lost Jessica," said Emmett, sipping on what I knew would be his first, last, and only beer of the night. Yeah, the club had bouncers but Em never got wasted at work, he stayed on top of things and made sure nobody tried anything funny with the girls. We had a strict 3-drink maximum, and only served beer, but that didn't stop guys from leaving another club or bar and coming in here already shit-faced and thinking they could manhandle the girls.

"Ah. Cool," I responded, motioning to Jasper for a beer. And that was where my interest was focused- we only served beers from local breweries, and we had just gotten a new one in the other night that I hadn't tried yet. I had zero interest in dating a stripper...other dudes seeing my woman naked? Hell no, thank you very much. I finished my beer and went to change into my costume and warm up with the guys.

10 PM rolled around and we started playing "Eight Days a Week" and the girls came out, being acknowledged by cheers and catcalls. We played a few more songs, and around 10:30 the lights dimmed and Em came over the loudspeaker.

"Sgt. Pecker's is proud to present the newest addition to our team, the lovely Olivia!"

A petite but curvy brunette in the green outfit walked onstage and struck a pose at the center pole. I saw Rose, in blue, take the pole to her right and Leah, in orange, was on the other one. Jazz gave us the signal to play "Yellow Submarine", which of course we knew but had never seen anyone dance to, we just played it during breaks to keep the guys in the audience entertained while the girls took a breather.

Eric, who was singing that night, looked at the rest of us and shrugged, then began singing. I was on drums tonight and because of all the different instrument sounds in this song I used an electric keyboard that was specially programmed with the tambourine, and the ocean sounds, etc. I pulled the keyboard closer to me and picked up my sticks and gave Eric the signal to begin singing. The other two guys in the band, Jacob and Seth from the rez, were on guitar. Eric, Seth, and I started right on cue but Jacob was standing still as a stone, staring at Olivia.

We repeated the first few bars of the song a couple times, and Jacob was still zoned out. I reached over with one of my sticks and poked him in the back, hissing at him to start playing. He jumped and spun around to say a few extremely colorful phrases not commonly heard outside the docks of Seattle. He wasn't holding on to his guitar when he turned, so it went swinging out, coming right towards me. All of a sudden, I felt something heavy hit me in the head and everything went black.

When I came to, I was lying on a couch in the break room and I could hear Em, Jazz, Rose, and Alice, as well as the other girls, talking quietly throughout the room. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, and felt a cool hand on my forehead and a soft, almost musical voice spoke from somewhere very close above me.

"Oh you're awake!" she exclaimed. "He's awake, Em, Jazz, I think he'll be fine," she said, and I was finally able to focus on her...well, the back of her head anyway, since she was turned to talk to the guys.

"Wha...what the hell happened?" I asked...or croaked...fuck my life. I sounded like my uncle George, who was a pack-a-day smoker for some 50-odd years, but had somehow never gotten cancer and was still alive and kicking at 60, happily married to my aunt Abbey for nearly 40 years.

"You got hit in the head by his guitar," the girl said, turning back to me as she motioned toward Jacob. I finally realized who she was...it was Olivia, the new girl. "You took a pretty good thwap, and it looks like you have a minor concussion and will have a major headache but I think you'll be fine," she finished with a smile.

"Shit...I need to go to the hospital..somebody call 911 or something, shit!" I said, trying to sit up, but my efforts were thwarted by Olivia's hand on my chest.

"Shhh, you're fine. I'm a nurse..well, I will be in a few months anyway. My name is Bella, by the way, I'm a nursing student down at Forks CC," she told me.

I took a moment to process that information, finally figuring that she didn't want to use her real name at the strip club. Once my brain had worked all that out, the rest of my body suddenly woke up...in more ways than one! I'd always thought the outfits us guys in the band wore were goofy, but the getups the girls wore were just plain silly...but not on Oliv...Bella...Hell, she looked better in the stupid polyester outfit than any other girl ever had, or probably ever would. I took a few seconds to let my eyes roam over her gorgeous body, while Alice asked her something and her attention was elsewhere.

But even as I appreciated the scenery, I felt something more, something deeper...like I'd known her for years instead of just a few minutes. Something inside me, and it wasn't my cock speaking to me like it normally would be with a scantily-clad woman so near, was screaming at me to get her alone..so I asked everyone to leave, that I just needed some peace and quiet. As Bella also got up to leave, I reached out and grabbed her wrist, and asked her to stay, adding "just in case I need your help" as the reasoning. She turned and looked down at me and I could have sworn I felt something...fuck I can't even describe what it felt like.

She nodded at me, said a few words to the others, and pulled over a beanbag and made herself comfortable. I had this insane _need_ to know everything about her so I started making small talk with her...where are you from, what do you do for fun, that sort of mundane shit.

Next thing I knew it was midnight, and Bella and I had shifted positions to the point that we were both sitting on the couch...we reached a lull in conversation and I decided it was time to man up and say what was on my mind...now or never!

"Bella...I know we just met, but...ah, fuck..." I mumbled, running my hand through my hair.

She smiled, and said to me, "I know, Edward. I feel it too."

We left the break room, changed into our regular clothes, bid our friends goodbye and found an IHOP a few miles outside town that was open 24 hours. We stayed up the rest of the night talking, laughing, and getting to know one another.

**Well...that's it :) that's all I've got! I was originally gonna make this a one-shot but it was too long so I decided I'd better split it up haha...if you guys want some more of Beatlella and SgtPeckerward (too cheesy? just right? let me know what you think!)**

**As ever, my eternal gratitude to my wonderful beta Fran for making this pretty :)**

**If the mood strikes, I may post more but for now I'm marking this as complete. Be sure to put the story on alert, or me on author alert, so you'll know if/when more comes :)**


End file.
